The present invention relates to paint pots comprising a stirrer device lid, with stitching cleric for homogenizing the paint by maintaining the paint under stirring until when it is poured so as to be us directly or mixed with other paints.
The paint pots are, prior to be used, closed a lid having the shape of a cup the peripheral edge of which is frustoconical and bears on the inner wall off bead that has a flange which is fixed, for example by crimping, on an envelope of the paint pot.
At the moment of its use, the lid is removed replaced by a lid with a stirring device.
Till now, the conventional lids with stirring device generally comprise, underneath them, a conical ring which fits inside the flange, just as was the disposable lid.
The tightness is provided by a metal-on-metal contact.
Fixation of the stirrer lid is ensured by two, three or four pivoting cams, nipping the pot flange in order to forcibly introduce the conical sealing ring.
The above known device has various disadvantages.
It should first be noted that, in order to ensure a good tightness, the lid has to be perfectly fitted on the pot. But the pots used by the various paint manufacturers are not of a standardized size. There exists a large number of models with different flange designs and sizes.
It should also be noted that a same paint manufacturer can use pots from several suppliers, and with characteristics which are slightly different.
Therefore, the manufacturer of the stirrer device lids has to make a large number of variants so that these lids are adapted to various pots of paint.